


david-sama

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: david letterman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know honestly. david tennant x david letterman</p>
            </blockquote>





	david-sama

david letterman sat at his desk. he opened a letter from his friend, david tennant. he was so excited because they had the same name and would be on the same show. the letterman show.

"im so glad i dont have to talk to that japanese lady again. she was scary" letterman said giddily. he jumped on the seat saying "oingo boingo" for like, no reason.

"letterman-sama" the letter started. "i get to be on your show! ^_^ its such an honor dude. i... i love you, senpai... youre everything i want to be. david and david... we have the same first name, which means we need to be soulmates. daisuki ne, letterman-senpai desu." it said.

letterman sighed with admiration... he was so excited. wait... Tennant said... holy shit. he loved him. david tennant had a crush on him, david letterman! this was an unbelievable, korean drama-esque plot that was unexpected.

dick cheney walked in and got upset because he wasnt invited to the letter opening party. "why didnt you invite me fucker" he growled.

"uh. its from my friend david" he said. "you dont know him hes not from here" :/ he was so defensive.

2 be continued... maybe. maybe someday.


End file.
